


This is War

by themakebelievemisfit



Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Civil War, Daddy!Batch, F/M, Rebellion, Rebels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themakebelievemisfit/pseuds/themakebelievemisfit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU set 100+ years in the future. Ben, Emily, Hope, Amanda, Martin and Tom are part of a resistance to a corrupt government.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is War - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this is horrendously short - mainly because I hate writing prologues but the story didn't make much sense otherwise.  
> general quality also picks up in the next chapter.
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zcps2fJKuAI

15th May, 2132  
Hope,

We never realised quite how much you or your name would mean to us when you were born. I remember that day like it was yesterday; The 15th May 2124, exactly eight years ago. Things were so different then. We were still on the surface, and even though we were technically still in the middle of a civil war not a gunshot had been fired for fifty years. That was until he came into power.  
In 2018 the British government was overthrown, no one really knows why anymore. A president was elected and all was well for a few years. Since then we have had a new ruler every decade or so at least. When the latest president came into power people genuinely thought things were going to be different. Within a few months people began to become wary of the new government and were generally unhappy with the way things were going. A resistance was formed. Your father and I were part of this resistance. We wanted a better life for you.  
For three years neither I nor your father physically took part in the conflict; we had decided only to partake in peaceful demonstrations. This all changed, however when the military carried out an attack on the town where we had been living. The attack took hundreds of casualties, and those who survived were driven underground. Most of us took refuge in a 20th century underground rail network. The vast expanse of tunnels leading in all directions made it easy to hide, but even easier to get lost. This is what I suspect happened to your father. I’m sure he’ll come home soon; as no-one had seen in two weeks. He is likely staying with another group somewhere else on the line. There are about six other groups on our line, we don’t know of any others. Our group has seven people, which is about the norm; we were quite lucky really, our closest friends are with us. Your father’s closest friend Martin and his wife Amanda are with us as well as my best friend Lara and Tom, a friend of all of ours.  
Due to difficulties with getting water and other essentials into our safe zone we would take it in turns to forage and fend for supplies. Two weeks ago, it was your father’s turn. He set off as he would normally any other day; leaving before dawn with a revolver tucked down the back of his trousers. He left before I woke, but Tom and Amanda were already awake planning our next move. Most days your father would be home before dusk; this time, however, he wasn’t. The military would often arrest people who stayed on the surface after dark; there were stories of torture and interrogation to find out where we would be moving to next. The thought of anyone - especially your father - going through this makes me feel sick. In the fourteen nights he has been missing though, it is more than likely he has had to endure this. If he has not returned within the next two weeks we will have to move on to another location, for our own safety. He wouldn’t want us in any danger.  
I’ll write to you again soon, but to be quite honest I never want you to read these letters. Lara has promised never to give them to you as long as I am alive.  
Love, Mum xx


	2. Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict is reunited with Emily, Hope and the rest of the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was aiming to get this out a week after the prologue but it didn't happen and I'm so sorry please forgive me argh!
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RzhAS_GnJIc

TWO YEARS LATER

Somebody gently shaking me tore me from the first decent sleep I had managed to get in weeks. As I sheepishly opened my eyes I had to shield them from the glaring light of a torch that was being shone in my direction. Once my eyes had fully adjusted to the glaring light I saw Tom looming over me,

“Come on Em, we need to leave now if we want to make it back before sunset,” he whispered, ever careful not to wake Hope. Begrudgingly I sat up and clambered to my feet. I tiptoed past my sleeping daughter and picked up a pair of dark blue denim jeans. Slipping them on whilst trying to maintain my balance was proving harder than expected after being woken at such an ungodly hour. After wrestling with my trousers I picked up one of Benedict’s old T-Shirts and slipped it over my head. I knew I shouldn’t keep them but I just cannot bring myself to get rid of them; I’m just not ready to think about him not coming back. Tom slowly approached me again and handed me my gun, “It’s OK to let go Emily; you don’t need to let go of yourself, you know,” Tom offered, I knew he was only trying to help me but right now, that was the last thing I wanted to hear.

“Do what? What am I doing?” I retorted defensively. I knew exactly what he meant, but I gave him a chance to back down regardless,

“Pretending he’s going to come back! It’s been two years, Em. If he was alive he would have come back by now!” Tom clapped his hands over his mouth as soon as he spoke those words. “Emily ignore me please that came out wrong! Shit, Em I’m so sorry!” he rambled apologetically,

“It’s fine Tom, don’t worry. Let’s just go and get what we need so I can get back to Hope.” Inside I knew he was right, but I really did not want to move on. Ben was my world; without him I had nothing. 

I tucked my gun down the back of my jeans and quietly woke Lara to let her know we were leaving and to keep an eye on Hope, and then we set off. We never used to go in pairs, but after Benedict disappeared we decided it would be safer if we didn’t go alone. As we walked towards the exit ladder there was an almighty bang. Instinctively Tom and I both dropped to the ground and drew our guns. We both stayed there, perfectly still for what seemed like an eternity. That was, until we heard a lone voice,

“Hello, hello? Is anybody there?” the voice bellowed through the darkness. In that instant my heart stopped. The deep baritone was unmistakeable. I ran towards the voice as fast as I could, not giving a second thought to the fact that the military could be around any corner,

“Emily! Emily stop! What on Earth are you doing? Come back!” Tom screamed at me. I didn’t care, I had to see the face behind the voice. Then I saw him. His piercing blue-green eyes that you could lose yourself in for days; the perfectly formed cupids bow and the razor sharp cheekbones you could cut yourself on if you weren’t careful. He looked no different to when I last saw him two years ago. There were a few more lines on his otherwise perfect skin and a few more grey hairs in the perfect mass of auburn curls that rested upon his head. I stared at him, not wanting to blink for fear he may disappear again.

“B-B-Benedict?” I stuttered, still in a state of utter shock. A mere few minutes before I had thought that my husband was dead. Now here he was, standing in front of me. Just as beautiful as he was the day he left two years prior. 

“Em! Emily oh my god you’re OK!” he ran towards me with his eyes filling with tears. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. In the few moments that he held me I felt a million times better than I had done in the last two years. Without Benedict I had lacked the drive and determination to carry on, and although I knew I had to for Hope’s sake, not having Benedict there made it unimaginably difficult. “I’m so sorry I haven’t been there sweetheart! I tried as hard as I could to find you but nobody knew where you were! There was a huge explosion in one of the tunnels and by the time we had cleared it you had gone. Oh god sweetheart I have missed you so much!” Before I had a chance to say anything I heard Tom’s footsteps approaching,

“Jesus Christ Benedict! We all thought you were dead!” Tom’s voice brought me back to reality like a ton of bricks. I turned around to face Tom, all the while trying to get as close to Benedict as humanly possible.

“I’m sorry, Tom, I really am mate. I never wanted to get separated but it just happened and there wasn’t anything I could do about it,” Benedict apologised, again.

“Look, Ben, there’s no need to apologise. Let’s just get what we need and get back to the others,” Tom walked up to Benedict and pulled him in for a tight embrace. “It’s good to have you back man,” Tom looked incredibly emotional at this point, as did Benedict. I suspect I looked a lot less than perfect too. To be completely honest though, I had my husband, my Benedict back in my arms and that was all that mattered.

“Well, we best set off then!” I stared at Benedict again, “have I got something on my face?”

“No, I just... well are you sure you want to come with us? We’re not too far away from the others, we can take you back now.”

“Emily, you’re obviously going to get supplies in, and there is no way I’m risking you being out after dark,” he cut me off again.

“Well that’s settled then! Come on you two!” Tom chimed in.

The next few hours went by in a blur, all I could think of was getting my husband home and seeing him reunited with our daughter. When we eventually returned to the group I had almost forgotten he had ever been away. We slipped back into our normal habits immediately. It felt like pure bliss. As we turned the corner to our camp I heard the distinctive, joyous laughter of my daughter. I tilted my head slightly to look up at Benedict. His eyes were welling up with tears.

“Hope,” it came out as a barely audible whisper. I could hear his voice crack slightly at the thought of being reunited with the little girl that made his Earth go round.

“She’s missed you so much, she’ll be so happy to see you Ben,” I whispered, feeling just as excited and nervous as he probably was. The happiness this would bring her was unimaginable. Before I knew it I was face to face with Hope.

“Mummy!” the little girl with her father’s auburn curls bounded up to me and lept into my arms like an excited puppy.

“Hello darling! Were you a good girl for Aunty Lara?” I chuckled as I set her back down on the floor,

“She was a star, as always!” Lara answered. As she smiled at me I saw the expression on her face turn to one of utter shock, and all colour drain from it. “Oh my god, Benedict!?” she screamed.

“Hello Lara,” came the reply. “I guess I have a lot of explaining to do?” he dipped his head slightly to hide the shame that was more than likely adorning his face.

“Too bloody right you do!” Martin’s pottymouth let rip again,

“Martin! It’s good to see you again!” They pulled each other in for a tight embrace. Martin and Benedict’s incredibly close friendship had long been a laughing point for Amanda and I. As the men got closer I could see Ben whisper in Martin’s ear. He spoke too softly for me to be able to hear the exchange. Whatever it was, Martin gave a solemn nod and patted Ben firmly on the back. Once they had parted he returned to my side, “Do you think it might be best if you speak to her first?” He nodded towards Hope, who currently had her head in one of the few books I had brought with me and was now oblivious to the current proceedings.

“Let’s both go, she is your daughter after all,” I chuckled. As we approached her, Benedict grabbed my hand and held it with a vice like grip. I reassuringly stroked the back of his hand with my thumb before I spoke. “Hope, can you come over here for a second please?” she was an incredibly bright girl, but I still didn’t expect her to recognise Benedict straight away, “Hope, sweetheart do you know who this is?” I gestured towards Benedict, who was now standing awkwardly next to me. I could see her think for a second.

“I think so, well at least I recognise your face. What’s your name, mister?” Benedict smiled at the sound of his daughter’s voice.

“Benedict,” he replied, still obviously delighted at being reunited with his family. Hope thought for a second; then she realised.

“Daddy? Daddy you’re home!” the little girl exclaimed and gleefully jumped into her father’s arms. “Oh Daddy I’ve missed you so much!” Benedict’s eyes were shining with tears and I could feel my own beginning to form.

“Hope, sweetheart I’ve missed you too, more than you could ever imagine. I’m sorry I didn’t come back sooner sweetie; I really am,” It must have taken all of his self restraint not to break down into tears.

“That’s OK Daddy, you’re home now, and that’s all that matters,” Hope sounded so mature for her years. It completely astonished me, the way she spoke, even though she was only eight years old.

The rest of the evening continued with the same mood of joy, love and hope. A lot of it was spent sitting, chatting with everyone and filling Ben in on the last two years. He sat with his back against the wall, Hope curled up against him in his arms, and I sat next to them leaning on Ben’s shoulder. As it got later, Hope fell asleep soundly in her father’s arms. As he got up to go and put her to bed, he whispered in my ear, 

“Once this one’s settled, I’m taking you to bed, too,” I could feel a blush creeping across my face at the thought of Benedict making up for the last two years of absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am changing the rating from T to M in light of the next chapter, which will hopefully be up in less than two weeks :/ x


	3. --NOT A CHAPTER--

Just a quick note to apologise for not updating, I've had a lot on with school and whatnot and chapter three is currently half finished on my laptop. As soon as I finish it I will be uploading it, but as for now I have no idea when that will be. Thank you all for leaving kudos and for reading this, it really means a lot to me. 

Ellie x


End file.
